


Day 6 : Free Use

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cis Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Flashing, Free Use, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, afab language, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: However, Keith didn't seem bothered. He kept on talking about nothing and everything, never once mentioning how Lance was clearly ogling him up. It was weird, in a way. It made Lance more bold, in another.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 6 : Free Use

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of free use, so this is more a hint of free use and the leading factors to it. There's a possibility that - once kinktober is over - I'll post another chapter of this with full-blown free use. I just didn't want this to be missing consent, to be honest.
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

Ever since he and Keith had moved in together to save on rent, Lance had had the feeling that something would happen between them. It wasn't the first time that this feeling had sparked up, however. Both he and Keith had always danced around each other, testing what the limits were. They'd gotten physical a few times too. Sometimes that meant a fistfight, sometimes it meant making out in their college's toilets, never once mentioning it again after.

Their relationship was weird, had been since they'd met. They could probably understand each other better than anyone else, and yet they somehow always ended up confused with each other. They always seemed to be fighting even if deep down they both knew that not even half of their arguments were real. 

It was a weird dynamic, but one that Lance had gotten used to. 

But now that they were living together, something had shifted, and Lance didn't know what to make of it.

Lance knew that Keith attracted him, that had never been a secret. He had always thought Keith beautiful, intriguing. And on top of that, he'd always known that Keith had a smoking hot body. That hadn't been a secret, either. Lance still remembered the make out they'd had when he'd finally dared to let his hands wander lower than Keith's shoulders, sliding up his shirt and cupping his breasts. It had made Keith chuckle, too. Which, to him, was adorable.

But other than that, their relationship had never truly been sexual. Lance would get hard when making out, hands would travel and grope a bit, but it never went further than that. Lance didn't think it would. At least, until recently.

All in all, the day had started out simply. They'd argued about pointless stuff, talked about classes they'd have during the week and bitched about some teacher while eating breakfast. It was usual. Casual. Intimate, almost.

And then, Keith had gotten up. Thing is, he was only wearing panties. _Short_ panties. Now, Lance tried not to stare. He had made it a golden rule not to make Keith uncomfortable, and not staring at him like a pervert had been included from the start.

But it was hard not to. Keith moved back and forth from the table to the sink, even taking care of Lance's dishes, before starting to wash them. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith's ass jiggled with every step he took, leaving nothing hidden with the small panties as his only piece of clothing.

Lance could feel himself hardening at the sight, and couldn't help but bring his hand down to his pants, palming himself slightly as he watched Keith work. Then, Keith dropped the sponge. Lance's breath got caught in his throat as he watched him bend over, giving Lance a perfect view of his ass, and even of his clothed cunt. Lance squeezed his now fully-erect dick, imagining how it would feel to be inside Keith, to take him right then and there, pushing the panties aside and fucking him.

Lance shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Keith like this. Getting up, he put the last of the dishes into the sink and thanked Keith for washing everything, desperately trying to ignore the twitch in his pants.

-+-

A week later, Lance had mostly forgotten about the incident. After all, his week had seemed endless, and he was way too tired to try to understand the enigma that was Keith. Only, as he walked to the kitchen after having showered and brushed his teeth, Lance forcefully got reminded of exactly how things had gone just a week prior. 

Keith was in the kitchen, apparently making some kind of cake, but that wasn't what had caught Lance's attention. No. What Lance immediately noticed was that Keith was wearing their college's cardigan, fully buttoned up. But with nothing underneath. Now, Lance had never seen Keith's chest, only touched it a few select times, but he knew that it was pretty big. And, apparently, without a binder, this vest ended up being too small for Keith, compressing his chest and letting it pop out in the spaces between the buttons. On top of that, Lance could see Keith's pierced nipples poking through the thin material of the cardigan. Lance was hard in seconds. 

Looking away, Lance instead busied himself with setting the table, not daring to steal a glance at Keith as he willed his erection to away. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Keith knew mercy as he quickly called Lance over, asking him to taste what he had made.

Turning around and walking to Keith, Lance couldn't help but look at his barely hidden chest, which in turn did nothing to help with his erect dick.

"Well?" Keith asked after Lance had taken a bite, shifting his weight onto his elbows as he leaned back against the counter and watched Lance. Lance couldn't even hide the fact that he was openly staring at Keith's boobs, the position Keith was in only pushing them more against the thin fabric. Lance couldn't resist anymore.

Joining Keith against the counter, Lance kissed the other man, waiting to see what he'd do. Not making himself wait, Keith kissed back harder, faster, pushing against Lance's lips as their mouths kept reconnecting, loving how passionate this felt.

Feeling bold - or maybe just horny - Lance reached down with his hand, slowly unbuttoning the first three buttons of Keith's cardigan, before letting his hand explore the exposed skin. Both of them moaned as Lance found Keith's nipple, expertly rubbing and tweaking the bud with his fingers. 

Lance knew that Keith could feel his hard on as it rubbed against his thigh, but it truly didn't matter. It never had before anyway. 

Pulling away to catch their breath, Lance slowly let his eyes wander over Keith's body, clearly looking at Keith's chest that was still mostly covered by his hand. Squeezing a last time, Lance pulled away, making sure that his attention was on anything but Keith's boobs.

"It tastes great."

-+-

Another week passed and this time, Lance wondered if anything would happen at all. After all, Keith had seemed pretty pissed with him for a reason Lance still had to find. He knew it didn't have anything to do with their last make out since Keith hadn't said anything on the spot as he would have if something had bothered him. And so, Lance didn't know what he'd done wrong, only that Keith was pissed at him.

As expected, Keith wasn't in the kitchen when Lance walked in. Opting on the safe way out, Lance decided to make him some breakfast in bed as a sorry. That always seemed to work in his favor.

Once the pancakes were made, Lance quickly put everything on a tray, knowing that they'd end up eating together while talking about whatever the problem was.

Without knocking, he quickly let himself inside Keith's room, knowing that the other man would probably be waiting for him in bed, arms crossed and a frown on his face that would leave as soon as he'd see the pancakes. It really wasn't the first time that they'd done this routine.

However, as he walked in, Lance truly hadn't expected Keith to be like this. He was still on his bed, that so far was true. However, nothing of what he was doing was hidden by the covers on top of him. First of all, said covers were lowered down to his stomach, letting Lance see his naked chest. With one hand, Keith was playing with his left boob, groping it and moving it around while, while with the other, he...

Lance felt his whole body flush at the sight of Keith masturbating. His legs were wide open, and his hand was furiously moving back and forth in between them, leaving almost nothing up to Lance's imagination. Keith's breathing was heavy and fast, making his chest heave up and down with every breath. Almost as if he were... close.

A shiver ran through Lance.

Keith hadn't noticed him yet, his eyes tightly screwed shut as he probably felt his orgasm nearing. Lance couldn't help but watch. He could feel his dick rubbing against his pants, rock hard from what he was seeing, but he didn't dare try to move and touch it, scared that the tray he was holding would make a noise and alert Keith. And so, he watched, mesmerized, dick twitching as Keith's movements sped up more and more, his chest almost jumping up and down as his legs shook. 

And then Keith came, legs clamping down around his hand as he closed his fist on his boob in a death grip, a breathy moan leaving his lips. Lance left the room.

Leaving the tray on the kitchen counter, hoping that Keith would find it before its content got cold, Lance went back to his room, desperate to take care of his erection that was becoming slightly painful.

If he moaned Keith's name when coming, that wasn't his fault.

-+-

This week, it was Lance that had been mad with Keith. It had started over something small, but then Keith hadn't apologized which had made Lance iffy, and now here they were. The thought of something weirdly sexual happening hadn't even crossed Lance's mind. All that he wanted was for Keith to apologize.

Honestly, he would've accepted anything as an apology, just as long as it was genuine, but he did crave pancakes for some reason. However, it seemed Keith hadn't had the same train of thought as he knocked on Lance's door while opening it.

Letting him in, Lance waited, wanting to see what Keith would say to him. But it seemed Keith would stay silent. His head was down, and Lance couldn't see his face. He couldn't help but feel worried. Sure, he was mad at Keith, but that didn't mean that he didn't care for him. 

Then, without Lance even understanding what was going on, Keith was kissing him, slow, tenderly, as if he had been thinking about it for a while. The contrast between their usual make outs and this stunned Lance. He hadn't even had the time to understand what was going on when Keith pushed him against a wall, lips leaving his and instead making their way to his ear, before whispering: "I'll wait for you."

Keith left, and Lance stayed against the wall. His ear still tingled from Keith's voice, his head almost spinning from the intensity of Keith's eyes. What had he meant? 

_I'll wait for you._

Wait for what? Should Lance do something? And why had Keith kissed him so slowly, so... not like him. It made no sense. Lance brought a hand to his lips, gently touching where Keith had kissed him. Absolutely no sense.

-+-

Keith didn't mention what had happened, and so, Lance didn't either. Every time he thought about what happened and replayed it in his mind, it somehow became a bigger mystery. The fact that Keith was _not_ acknowledging it was probably the weirdest thing to him. It had seemed so personal when he'd done it, so genuine. 

Lance didn't know if he'd ever seen Keith be that serious. Unless, maybe, when he'd come out to him. That had been a nice day. 

Keith had been so nervous to tell Lance when they'd hung out, he'd waited until the very end of the day to blurt out he was trans when Lance was walking him back to his place. They'd hugged a lot that night. Keith had talked, and Lance had listened. 

It had brought them together, in a way.

Maybe Lance should talk to him again.

-+-

Once the weekend came, Lance was fully prepared to have a long-winded discussion with Keith about what he'd said. Only, he never really got the chance.

It seemed that, once again, Keith had had other plans. 

Lance had woken up late, probably due to his being exhausted since his exams were creeping on him, and so, when walking into the kitchen, he still wasn't exactly awake yet. His hair was most-likely a mess, sticking out in more than one way, curly in some places while completely straight in others. Honestly, it was a testament to how much he trusted Keith that he let him see him this disheveled in the morning. 

Yawning, Lance walked into the kitchen, only to do a double take. 

Keith was making them breakfast, probably because Lance had taken so much time to get up. He was currently cooking some bacon in a pan, the smell slowly filling their small kitchen. Next to that pan was another one with some eggs cooking as well. Keith had also been prepping some toast, and Lance would have been focused on the more than delicious-looking meal, if not for Keith's attire.

Keith was wearing _Lance's_ blue 'sharpshooter' apron, loosely tied at his hip. And already, that would have prompted a discussion since Keith had his own red apron and didn't need in any way to use Lance's, especially if he planned on dirtying it up. Only, Lance's mind hadn't even caught up to that fact yet. 

All he could do while standing in the kitchen's entrance was try to close his mouth as he took in Keith's naked body, barely hidden by the blue apron. And Keith was still mostly hidden by their counter!

This couldn't have been a coincidence, right? Keith would never have stayed naked around Lance, no matter how much they trusted each other. And for him to wear Lance's apron... It had to have some sort of meaning. 

Lance grabbed his dick through his pajama pants, his morning wood coming back full-blown, all because of Keith. Deciding to test his luck, Lance walked in, making sure to be loud enough for Keith to notice him. Still, Keith kept on cooking, turned back from Lance. 

"'Morning." 

This time, Keith did turn around, finally. Smiling at Lance, he gestured to what he was cooking, facing Lance more, and letting him catch a glimpse of his barely-hidden chest. Lance looked away, instead busying himself with grabbing some plates for the both of them.

"Looks tasty." Lance murmured.

Unfortunately, he didn't know about which he was talking anymore.

After serving them both the bacon, eggs and toast, Keith sat down at the counter near Lance, and Lance once again tried to refrain from looking too much, even though he did notice that his apron was really short, actually, and hid little to nothing of Keith's legs, coming up as high as his thigh. And the damned thing moved, too. 

Turns out, frilly fabric tented to shift. A lot. And, turns out, Lance could barely keep his eyes off of Keith's body. 

However, Keith didn't seem bothered. He kept on talking about nothing and everything, never once mentioning how Lance was clearly ogling him up. It was weird, in a way. It made Lance more bold, in another. 

Which meant that, as Keith got back up to put everything in the sink, Lance stared at his ass without any shame. Once again, Keith said nothing, egging Lance on. 

Getting up, Lance stood against their counter, watching Keith work. He usually would've helped without Keith having to request it, but right now he wanted to see if Keith would say something to him. And he didn't. Which, to Lance, confirmed that something was going on. 

Then, almost as if on cue with Lance's thoughts, Keith dropped an uneaten piece of toast on the ground, looking at for a few seconds before bending down to pick it up. Once again, Lance caught an eyeful of Keith's ass and cunt, only fully naked this time. Keith's crotch seemed to be wet, he noticed, his mind wandering a bit as he wondered whether or not he could fuck Keith like this, pushing him on the counter and taking him without even asking.

The thought seemed hot, but Lance never would have done it. That is, fuck Keith without any consent. But once again, it truly seemed like Keith was offering himself up on a golden platter and that he wasn't taking it. Him. 

Keith grabbed a sponge, quickly bending over their counter and wiping it clean, seemingly taking his time, flashing Lance once again. It was enough to make Lance's resolve crumble.

Approaching Keith, he waited to see if he would say anything as he placed the palm of his hand on his naked lower back, keeping it there. Keith's breath did hitch, but otherwise, he said nothing.

Taking the invitation as it was, Lance lowered his hand slowly, until it was cupping the perfect globe that was Keith's ass, groping it nonchalantly. Keith's breathing was much heavier, and he had stopped his movement, keeping the sponge in his hand, but no longer wiping anything down.

Still hesitant, Lance moved his hand back up, and instead pressed himself against Keith, both of his hands coming up to wrap around Keith's breasts, playing with them through the apron, not yet daring to go under. However, as Keith pushed back against his obvious erection, moving his ass against him and almost _rubbing_ it, Lance lost all resolve.

Pushing Keith down on the counter, Lance watched, almost hypnotized, as Keith opened his legs and raised his ass, _begging_ Lance to fuck him. Lance pulled out his erect dick, taking it in his hand and rubbing it a few times, allowing himself to jerk off a bit at the sight of Keith.

He'd never thought he'd have the other man like this, at his mercy, but he loved it.

Rubbing the tip of his cock against Keith's entrance, Lance smirked as Keith tried to fuck himself onto it, moving his hips back and forth as if desperate to have it in him. Maybe he was, Lance later realized.

Letting Keith do the work, Lance watched as he pushed himself down onto his cock, slowly taking more of it in him. Once it was completely in, Keith waited, letting Lance take back control. 

Lance took a second to admire Keith. He was breathing hard, cunt wet around his dick. His upper body was sprawled across their counter, arms hanging on to its edge for leverage. His legs were shaking already, though Lance couldn't tell if it was from the excitement of doing this or from having Lance's dick in him. 

Deciding to be cheeky, Lance untied the apron Keith was wearing in one smooth motion. It honestly didn't change a lot, but Lance just wanted to undress the other man while inside him. Besides, having someone wear an apron and nothing under it for him was one of his biggest fantasies, and he was going to enjoy this.

What he hadn't expected was for Keith to get back up just enough to take off the apron altogether, letting him see his chest as he lifted the apron, before lying back down on the counter, breasts getting squeezed by the hard surface. Lance almost moaned.

Not wasting any more time, Lance started moving his hips, _finally_ fucking Keith as he had fantasized for about a month now. Keith's moans as Lance moved inside him were downright evil, sending jolts of pleasure through Lance's whole body. It did nothing to help that Keith was letting him do whatever he wanted with him, not saying anything when Lance groped his ass, and again staying silent when one of Lance's hands snuck under his boob, grasping it hard as his thrusts increased in pace.

What they were doing was outright slutty. Wet squelching sounds resonated through their apartment as Lance fucked Keith, mixing in with both of their voices as they moaned, the pleasure getting higher as both men felt their climax approaching. 

Lance was being merciless, thrusting hard at a dizzying pace, loving how well Keith was taking it. It was no wonder his orgasm hit him only moments later as he groped both of Keith's breast, pushing him up against his own body before placing his head on Keith's shoulder, admiring the other man's body thoroughly, moaning at the sight of the piercings on Keith's dark nipples. 

Lance came hard, dick buried to the hilt inside Keith's cunt as he played with his nipples. Staying in him just a bit longer, Lance moaned at how good it felt to have Keith's cunt throbbing around him, knowing that it was filled with his cum. 

As he pulled out of him, Lance watched as most of it fell out of Keith, dripping down his inner thigh. 

Keith's legs were shaking, and his whole face was flushed, breathing coming out in raspy puffs. He looked properly fucked out. Only, Lance knew he hadn't cum yet. And who was Lance but a gentleman.

"Turn around."

Obeying, Keith slowly turned around, allowing Lance to look at his naked body in its entirety. Licking his lips, Lance got down on his knees, wasting no time to wrap his lips around Keith's growth, quickly licking at the bud, loving how Keith legs immediately closed down around his head, a loud moan escaping his throat. 

One of Keith's hand tangled itself in Lance's hair, urging him to go on. Feeling bold, Lance opened up Keith's legs once more, giving himself more access to his cunt as he kept sucking at the bundle of nerves, making it almost a challenge to have Keith moan that loud again. With two fingers, Lance scooped up the cum that had rolled out of Keith, before pushing them inside Keith's cunt, making sure that it would stay inside him as he moved the digits around, finger-fucking him almost as fast as his cock had.

Keith didn't last long, both his hand and cunt pushing against Lance's head as he felt his orgasm nearing, only to cum second later as Lance pushed a third digit inside him. Keith cried out as he came, making Lance smirk against his clit.

Toying with the other man just a bit more, Lance kept going even after Keith had cum, loving the whines that left Keith's throat as his legs shook harder than before. What he loved more than anything though, was how Keith didn't push him away, letting Lance use him as he wished. The thought almost made him hard again. Almost.

Finally pulling away, Lance looked up at Keith, licking his already wet lips.

Keith was smiling as he looked back at Lance, face flushed nonetheless. It was cute, almost.

" _Finally!_ "

Lance tilted his head, not understanding. 

"Oh come on, Lance. I've been throwing myself at you for weeks now, don't tell you still haven't pieced it together."

That prompted Lance to think back on what had happened during the month.

"Oh."

Keith chuckled, "Yeah, _oh_ alright. I was wondering what I'd have to do to finally get you to fuck me."

Lance flushed at Keith's boldness. And, all in all, even more so considering what they had just done, he really shouldn't have been embarrassed. But yet.

"You could've asked?"

"Ah, but I wanted it to come from you. Besides, it was much more fun teasing you and testing your limits." At that, Keith seemed to remember something. "By the way, you're way too respectful. It's annoying. I literally flashed you, jerked off in front of you, let you touch me, and you still didn't do anything. Next time just undress me and fuck me anywhere, it'll be faster." Keith huffed like he did when he faked being annoyed, and Lance smiled.

Getting up, he allowed himself a small kiss on Keith's lips.

"Careful, I might hold you to that." The playful gleam in Keith's eyes mirrored Lance's. "That's the whole point, sharpshooter."


End file.
